Beyond the Screen
by BlessedMC
Summary: It's a relatively normal day for Lalna, Honeydew and Xephos... until some familiar faces drop in. Confusion, and sillies, and a bunch of other random crapola! I really don't know what I'm saying, I'm tired! :D Rated T for the Yogscast's awesomeness. It's just too high for children to handle.
1. Logging In

_**I know, I know, I should be working on Aquatic Evils! But my brain isn't letting me access what I had for the next chapter, and instead directed me to this bunny of a plot. Anywhoodles, enjoy the first chapter of Beyond the Screen!**_

"Goddammit!" Xephos yelled as he climbed out of a newly formed crater, his dwarven friend Honeydew rolling on the ground in laughter.

"What? What's going on?" Lalna came down from the roof of Honeydew's jaffa cake factory, his messy blond hair whipping around as he flew, wondering what had caused the spaceman's sudden outburst.

"I-I... hahaha... set a TNT... BWAHAHAHA... trap.. f-for Sips... a-and Xephos... he set it off... haha... y-you should have... s-seen his face!" Honeydew said, attempting to stand up and failing miserably as he ended up falling down again.

"It's not funny! You could have seriously damaged something!" Xephos yelled, with an expression so fierce that if he was pyrokinetic, the dwarf before him would be engulfed in flames.

"Guys, shut up!" Lalna said, staring intently at a floating, opaque screen that had suddenly appeared before him. The other two quickly stopped their bickering.

"Are they coming again?" Honeydew asked, holding a flint and steel, which Xephos promptly snatched from him.

"Yeah, they ar- what the hell is this?" Lalna said, looking at the screen with disbelief. A small dialog box appeared, one which Lalna had never seen before.

_Allow transport? _

_Y/N_

Lalna hesitantly pressed 'Y' on the keyboard before him. The air around the three suddenly felt like it was full of static, enough to make even Honeydew's magnificent beard stand on end.

"What in the name of Notch is going on?" Xephos said, reaching for his red matter sword as the wind around them started to accelerate.

"I-I don't know!" Lalna yelled over the now-roaring winds, pounding furiously on the keyboard before it disappeared.

Suddenly, the wind calmed. The three visibly relaxed, before there was a deafening _CRACK._

Lalna was gone.

Duncan sighed as his computer finally opened the Technic Launcher. He was preparing to play some Tekkit with Simon and Lewis, but today the computers were being excruciatingly slow.

"Goddammit!" Lewis said, as the launcher finally allowed him to log in, albeit at a very slow pace.

"What is going on today?" Duncan asked as his computer loaded Tekkit, also at a slow rate. Simon was having the same problem, and was apparently having a staring contest with the creeper on the Tekkit icon as it loaded up. As they finally finished logging in, the three quickly logged on to their Tekkit server. Of course, the computers were going at a seahorse's pace. After a few seconds, however, there was a very loud _crack._

The three spun around in their chairs, wondering what had caused the noise. Duncan, hoping that the computers hadn't exploded or something, suddenly spotted someone leaning against a nearby wall, obviously disoriented.

"Hey. You okay?" Duncan asked, as the man turned to him. First shock, then disbelief crossed both men's faces as they looked at each other, realizing that they looked exactly alike.

"What in the hell is-" Duncan began, before he was cut off by another extremely loud _crack_, and all four men disappeared.

**_Mwahahahahaha! I really should be working on Aquatic Evils, but instead, I'm going to take a break from the mentality of budder (a short-ish break!) and have some fun with Yogscast one-shots._**

**_I've been watching Rythian's tekkit, and...I have realized something._**

**_The princess is most definitely not in this castle. XD_**

**_-Wish out!_**

**_*disappears in shower of Destruction Catalysts*_**


	2. Saving Chunks

**_Well, after some fun typing and whatnot, my brain gave me this to share with the general population of people that give a shit about this stuff! :D_**

**_Hope you enjoy chapter 1: Saving Chunks!_**

"Lalna? Lalna, wake up! LALNA!"

Duncan jolted awake, his vision slightly blurry as he looked up at two figures standing over him.

"Oh, thank Notch you're awake, you had us worried," one of the figures said.

Duncan sat up slightly, his vision clearing. "Lewis?"

"Lalna, you know who I am. It's me, Xephos!" the figure said again. Duncan stood up, now able to see who the two were, and where he was. The one speaking to him, 'Xephos,' looked almost exactly like Lewis, save for the facial hair and outfit. The other one, whom Duncan assumed to be Honeydew, looked a lot like Simon; except for the beard. The man before him had a beard that would put Sjin's once amazing beard to shame. They were all standing outside a very tall, very white, very familiar building, near an orange notice board.

"I don't know how to put this," Duncan said, looking at Xephos and Honeydew, "but I'm not Lalna."

"How can you not be Lalna?" Honeydew said, his voice matching Simon's perfectly, "I'm fairly certain he doesn't have a twin."

Suddenly, there was a slight moan from the other side of the notice board. Duncan ran over to find Lewis laying on his stomach, slowly regaining consciousness. He was dressed exactly like Xephos; except he still had his glasses on.

"Lewis!" Duncan ran over to his friend, who was now blinking his eyes rapidly, trying to adjust to the bright light.

"What just happened? And why are you dressed like... holy shit," Lewis sat up, first looking at Duncan, then at his counterpart. Both of them had identical expressions as they attempted to comprehend what they saw.

"What the holy shit is going on here?" both men said at the exact same time, in the exact same tone. They stared at each other, both completely convinced that they were either having an extremely odd nightmare, or tripping out because one of their coworkers had slipped them LSD.

Another moan sounded from near where Duncan and Lewis were, this one most likely belonging to Simon. Duncan looked around for his friend, and found him after a few seconds of searching.

He was on top of the notice board, sleeping like a rock.

"Do we try to get him off?" Duncan asked, looking at the three around him.

"Nah, just leave him there," Lewis said, the shock of seeing Xephos having worn off. Honeydew, however, had another idea, walked over to where Simon was and proceeded to poke him repeatedly until he woke up.

"Aah!" Simon opened his eyes, and at the sight of the dwarf, managed to roll backwards and fall off the board, landing on his back. Lewis rolled his eyes, got up, and walked around the notice board to help his clumsy friend. Simon, like Lewis, was dressed almost exactly like Honeydew, except that he actually had a shirt on, as well as his glasses.

"Are you alright, friend?" Lewis asked, helping Simon off the grass where he landed.

"What the bloody hell is going on here?" Simon asked, brushing himself off as he looked around the immediate area.

"Well," Duncan said, walking around the board, as he finally registered why the building behind them was so familiar, "I think that we are in Tekkit."

"Oh, well that's bloody fantastic," Simon was not pleased. Honeydew had remained behind the notice board up until this point, and had finally decided to walk around. The similarity between the two was less noticeable, due to the fact that Honeydew had a rather spectacular beard, but they still noticed it, and gave the same dumbfounded reaction that Lewis and Xephos had, simply staring at each other in disbelief.

After about two minutes of silence, a thought hit Lewis. "Wait. If Xephos and Honeydew are here… then where's…" His question was cut short by another loud _CRACK_, as Lalna reappeared and managed to successfully stumble head first into the notice board.

"Well, that was buckets of fun," Lalna said as he walked away from the notice board, still stumbling a bit. He looked over at Duncan as slight confusion crossed his face, and then said, "I'd ask if I had a concussion and was seeing double right now, but that doesn't account for why I can see myself."

"You're not seeing yourself, and I'm fairly certain you don't have a concussion," Xephos walked over to Lalna and looked at him, "That man, he says his name is Duncan."

"That would be because it is!" Duncan said, relatively annoyed.

"Anyway… do you have a clue who these people are?" Xephos asked Lalna, who looked around at everyone standing around him.

"Well… I'd say that I miscoded something, because I'm fairly certain these three are our controllers," Lalna replied, after finishing his examination.

"How the fuck is that even possible?" Honeydew asked, confusion evident on his face.

"What is a controller?" Simon asked, nearly as confused as his counterpart.

"It's just the name we gave to the things that come in and control us for a while before leaving again. Evidently, those things are you guys," Lalna said, trying to help clear up some confusion.

"And what makes you so sure that's us?" Lewis piped up, also just as confused.

"I'm basing this off the facts that you look like us and are dressed like us. So, I'm not sure of anything, except that Honeydew's beard is longer than yours," Lalna gestured at Simon.

"Well, unless we can figure out how to get back, we're gonna be here a while," Duncan said, trying to change the subject, "so what do we do for now?"

"I don't have a clue," Xephos said, before looking to his other friends, "What do you guys think?"

"I think we should mess with Sips and Sjin!" Honeydew said, a mischievous smile lighting up his face.

"I like that idea!" Lalna said, "I mean, since we don't really have any other ones."

"Works for me." Xephos said, turning to look at the three controllers, "You guys up for this?"

"I think so," Lewis said, looking at Duncan and Simon, who both nodded, before Lewis realized that something was wrong.

"Duncan," Lewis asked, turning to face his friend, "Where are your glasses?"

"My glasses?" Duncan replied, touching the side of his head, where he would normally feel part of his glasses, "I didn't even notice they were gone."

"Well, we're gonna have to find something to tell you two apart then," Lewis looked from Lalna to Duncan and back again, "Because I can't see a difference between you two."

"Oh. Well that's just wonderful," the two blonde men said at the same time, earning a funny look from the other four.

**_Well. That was fun. I'm tired now... Too many duplicates. :P_**

_**I am going to do a 'go read this after you're done here' (GRTAYDH) section on this story, maybe even another question section. So let's start the grtaydh! FIRST, a disclaimer. I am not resposible for any explosions caused by an overload of feels on the stories that are recommended to you people here. FIRST STORY is Hedwig1622's**_**Who am I? _It's just starting out, but DAAAAYUUUUM the feels are insane for just one chapter. It is not a Tekkit or SoI centered story, but actually IRL Yogscast. SECONDLY, we have Treestar14's _An Idiot's guide to Saving the World. _It's just a lot of fun to read, and the storyline is awesome-saucity. LASTLY, we have Mustaches' _If I Lose Myself. _Unlike the other two, this is actually centered on Rythian's Tekkit series with Zoey and Teep. And feels are also high with this one. (You see what I did there? :D)_**

_**I have almost finished catching up on the Tekkit on the main channel, then I'll switch to Shadow of Israphel. DOES THAT MAKE YOU HAPPY SHADE?!**_

_**Ahahahaha. My productivity has concluded. See you peeps later!**_

_**-Jordyn out!**_


End file.
